swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Haukins
Thomas Haukins, also known as Tomahawk, is a fictional character in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. He first appeared in ''Star-Spangled Comics'' #69 (June, 1947), but his first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #86 (May 1989). He was created by Joe Samachson and Edmond Good and is voiced by Harvey Atkin on the ''Swamp Thing animated series''. Animation In the animated series, Tomahawk was a Native American ally of Swamp Thing that battled the Un-Men on many occasions. He was the game warden of the wetlands that Swamp Thing lived in. Comics Thomas Haukins was a soldier of the 18th century who served under George Washington during the French-Indian War and acquired his nickname Tomahawk, due to its resemblance to a trademark weapon of the Iroquois Confederacy's warriors, and to the skill he developed with that weapon. By the time of the American Revolutionary War, Haukins subsequently achieved further fame as one of Washington's most capable operatives, leading a band of soldiers under the informal nickname of "Tomahawk's Rangers". During this period, Haukins encountered many adversaries, most notably the British nobleman and spy Gerald Shilling. By the 1800, Haukins had fallen upon hard times and became a tax collector in Gotham Town. On the celebrations of the New Year, a drunken Haukins was tricked by Gerald Shilling, who disguised himself as Haukins' close ally Stovepipe, in obtaining a mystical piece of amber containing the spirit of an earth elemental in the guise of collecting taxes from the Transvaal Trader before it left port. The Transvaal Trader was also the ship carrying Shilling's employer, Jason Blood. Through the evening, Haukins acquired the coveted amber crystal from an Apache woman named Moon Fawn. Haukins soon became sobered up enough that he could see through Shilling's disguise. The two fought one another, and during the fight, the essence of the earth elemental trapped in the amber used its powers to dash their boat along the embankment. Haukins and Shilling continued to fight one another on dry land, and they fell through a chasm into an immense bat-filled batcave. During the struggle, Haukins lost the amber fragment and it fell into a pool of molten liquid. Shilling reached his hand into the liquid to retrieve it, but upon doing so, the amber was fused to his hand, mummifying the entirety of his arm. Haukins tore the desiccated limb free from its socket and left Lord Shilling for dead. Thereafter, he re-encounter with Moon Fawn and her father Wise Owl, and was explained by them about the origins of the amber rock and the prophecy of the earth elemental to Tomahawk. He also learned that he is destined to wed Moon Fawn and that she will bear his children. Haukins subsequently fell in love with Moon Fawn and forego the ways of the "civilized" world and return to the wilderness with her. They lived in Echo Valley and were married. Shortly thereafter, Moon Fawn gave birth to Haukins' son, Hawk. She later gave birth to another son, Small Eagle. Abilities *'Equestrianism' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Throwing' *'Multilingualism' *'Law Enforcemente' Category:Characters from comics Category:1991 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters